Winter Wonderland
by any and all anime
Summary: My contest entry for TangledCharm's Christmas writing contest. Just a one-shot of Gray, Lyon, and Ur's Christmas' K just to be safe


Winter Wonderland

A/N: Okaaaaayyyy….. so I'm making this for TangledCharms winter writing contest and…yeah, I procrastinated. Sorry.

Characters: Ur, Lyon, and Gray. This takes place while they're training with Ur.

Song: Winter Wonderland by Michael Buble

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or the song.

Year x773

It was a regular cottage in a regular town, lights were up and the tree had red and green ornaments, if someone were to look into their window they would see an ordinary house during winter time and imagine its owners were the same they would be wrong, however. This was the house of Ur Milkovich, the strongest ice mage of the time and since she had taken in her apprentice, this had gotten very lively.

"UR! IT'S CHRISTMAS!" All over town the excited shout of an eight year old boy could be heard as he raced down the stairs of his new home.

His teacher, whom was already awake, laughed lightly. "I know Lyon, there's no need to shout." She looked down at the excited boy she had taken in only a few months prior and was happy at how comfortable he become in his new home. It hadn't been long ago since he'd been the slightest bit nervous of his new surroundings.

As the day wore on Lyon got to open his presents and Ur just watched and laughed at the usually quiet boy's excitement. When night fell she decided to turn on some music since Lyon had quieted down and was now trying to assemble one of his presents.

Sleigh bells ring are you listening?

_In the lane, snow is glistening_

_A beautiful sight, oh we're happy tonight_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Gone away is the blue bird_

_Here to stay is the new bird_

_He's singing a song, as we go along_

_Walking in a winter wonderland._

Lyon looked up from his toy and at his teacher. "What's playing?"

Ur looked at him rather surprised. "It's an old Christmas song, haven't you heard it before?" The boy shook his head and smiled.

"Nope, but I'm hearing it now!" Ur just looked on as he went back to his toy, sometimes she really wondered where he came from, and he'd never told her anything. She shrugged her shoulders, assuming it was just something sad he didn't want to talk about.

Year x774

Ur had been through a lot in her years as a mage and knew that she would have many unexpected and likely life threatening situations ahead of her, but she never imagined that she'd see a demon with her own two eyes in a destroyed city and find a boy in the ruins.

Much less take him in as a second apprentice.

And yet there he was several months after being taken in by Ur, rushing over to the Christmas tree with Lyon, looking at his presents with wide eyes. She watched as Lyon threw one of his presents to him and as he fumbled to catch it in surprise. She laughed as he opened it cautiously and peered at what was inside. It was a simple hand held game but it just seemed to make his day. She smiled as Lyon ran over to her.

"Hey! Let's listen to Christmas stuff again! Gray says he's never heard it!" At the mentioning of his name the said boy looked up.

"Christmas music, they're songs you listen to during the holidays." Gray made an 'Oh" face as she went to turn on the music, when she did, a familiar song came on.

After a few verses a part came on that gave Lyon a good idea.

_Well in the meadow we can build a snowman_

_We can pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say "Are you married?" we'll say "no man"_

_But you can do a job when you're in town._

Lyon stood up quickly and looked at Gray. "Let's go build a snow man! I bet you haven't made one of those before!"

Gray looked up at him rather confused. "What's that?" Lyon, while dragging him out the front door said,

"I'll show you, it's something you make out of snow!" Ur watched from the window as the boys played outside while Lyon showed him what a snowman was. She was relieved for a while, actually, because for the entire day he seemed to have forgotten about his dark thoughts about what had happened with Deliora.

Later that night both of the boys sat in front of the fire as Ur told them stories about her adventures as a mage when the same song from that morning came on again.

_Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid, the plans we have made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

Ur smiled, it had been a good day and she was happy that she had taken in these two boys. _'Though that isn't going to make training them any easier' _she thought this with a grin as she walked to the kitchen to get the two something to eat after a day of playing in the snow.

Year x791

What could be said about the Christmas after the Grand Magic Games and the whole Tartaros predicament? If you asked a certain Gray Fullbuster at this moment he would only say one word, and what might that word be? _Chaos. _

Why, might you ask, would he be describing the holiday with chaos? Because Fairy Tail had felt it necessary (Mirajane) to invite all the people in other guilds they were friends with to their Christmas party.

That meant Kagura and Milliana from Mermaid Heel, Bacchus and Goldmine from Quattro Cerberus, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, and Bob from blue Pegasus, Ichiya had just gotten over the flu and stayed back just to be safe (_Thank goodness_ for poor Erza), Sting, Rogue, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino from Sabertooth (The two guilds had become best friends after everything that had happened), and, last but not least, Jura, Toby, Yuka, Sherry, Chelia, and of course _Lyon_ all from Lamia Scale. Crime Sorciere was also there, apparently Kagura's hate for Jellal had died during the GMG's and everyone at the party knew better than to tell so everything was going smoothly, or as smoothly as anything can during one of Fairy Tail's wild parties.

As you can imagine fights started, booze started flowing, and Mira booby trapped the guild with mistletoe, which was actually very amusing as long as you weren't the one stuck under it since they were rigged with runes to keep people from walking away. As the Christmas music played Gray caught the tail end of a very memorable song while arguing with Lyon, who smiled when he heard.

_Well in the meadow we can build a snowman_

_And pretend that he is Parson Brown_

_He'll say "Are you married?" we'll say "no man."_

_But you can do the job while you're in town._

_Later on we'll conspire, as we dream by the fire_

_To face unafraid, the plans we have made_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

_Walking in a winter wonder land_

_Walking in a winter wonderland_

Gray turned to Lyon with a smile. "Brings back memories, doesn't it?" He looked back, smirking.

"Sure does. It's pretty strange how things worked out huh? Now we're mages in two of the top guilds in Fiore. We've come a long way since then."

Gray smiled. "Yeah I guess so. You'd better get going; it looks like your guild mates are calling you over."

His foster brother made a face "Please don't tell me one of them is drunk already." Gray just laughed.

"It looks like it's Toby, from the way he's stumbling around."

Lyon sighed "Good grief. See ya Gray; don't get killed in whatever fight you get into next." The said ice mage just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah." As Lyon walked away he looked around the guild hall and smiled. Christmas had always been a happy time for him and everyone he knew but right now he couldn't think of a time he'd been happier in his entire life. With that thought in mind he decided to go look for Juvia and finally act on Erza's advice.


End file.
